We wish you a merry Christmas
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Sara está sozinha em casa, achando que este será só mais um Natal. Mas Grissom pode mudar tudo!


**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente os personagens de CSI não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados à CBS, Aliance Atlantis e suas afiliadas.

**N.A.:** Essa fic eu fiz de presente de amigo-oculto para uma amiga do nosso fórum GSR, a Carla. Espero que ela tenha gostado. Até hoje ela não me respondeu... :(

* * *

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**24/12 – 22:30h**

_Que belo dia para estar de folga_, Grissom pensou enquanto soltava um longo suspiro e descansava o livro que estava lendo aberto sobre o peito. Era um de seus livros de entomologia prediletos. Já o havia lido umas cinco – quiçá seis – vezes. Mas nem ele estava sendo capaz de tirar a solidão daquela noite de sua cabeça.

Entretanto, não era apenas a solidão que o angustiava. Não podia mentir para si; não em plena véspera de Natal.

A razão era Sara!

No momento em que ela pisou em Vegas e invadiu sua vida, tudo virou inferno. E céu.

Ela o perturbava, o provocava, o desafiava. E também o consolava, o estimulava e o amava. Sim, ela o amava! Disso ele tinha certeza.

Tinha? Ela andava tão estranha ultimamente... fria, distante, as vezes até mesmo alheia. O pensamento fez seu coração doer. Será que ela estava tão sozinha quanto ele?

Um ímpeto de ir atrás dela tomou sua mente. Mas ele precisava de uma desculpa viável. Foi quando seus olhos pousaram de volta no livro e ele teve a idéia perfeita.

Esticando a mão, Grissom pegou a caneta que estava na mesinha de centro, de frente para o sofá no qual estava sentado, rabiscou algo na folha de rosto do livro, releu, se certificando de que não havia sido exagerado, fechou o livro e foi para o quarto se trocar.

**24/12 – 22:45h**

Sara estava deitada na cama assistindo uma reprise de "I love Lucy" pela milésima vez. Era incrível como a antiga série de TV podia ser quase unanimidade entre seus compatriotas. E Lucy sempre a fazia rir... Então ela se lembrou de algo que Grissom disse uma vez, em seu segundo ano em Vegas:

"Há três coisas que as pessoas gostam de contemplar: um lago ondulando, chamas em uma lareira e uma Zamboni indo de lá para cá."

"Charlie Brown", Sara se lembrou de ter completado. Ela sempre sabia de onde vinham as citações dele. E talvez "... Lucy" pudesse ser acrescentada a esta.

_Vou contar essa para ele_, ela pensou, mas logo em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar tanto a idéia quanto ele de seus pensamentos.

Que belo dia para estar de folga! Todos deviam estar celebrando em algum lugar enquanto ela estava ali, sozinha. A idéia de "Deus" não a convencia, muito menos a de um Deus que desce à Terra em forma de menino para se sacrificar pela humanidade pecadora. Não, isso não estava certo! Ela nunca seria capaz de aceitar o derramamento de sangue de quem ou do que fosse pelo "bem da humanidade". Mas qual seria a opinião de Grissom sobre isso?

Sara sacudiu a cabeça de novo e bateu a palma da mão com força na perna. Não podia estar pensando nele de novo!

Então tomou uma "resolução de Natal" e discou um número no telefone.

- Carla? Sar. Aquele jantar de Natal na sua casa ainda está de pé? ... Ótimo! Te vejo em minutos. Tchau!

**24/12 – 23:15h**

Grissom avançou em direção ao interfone do prédio de Sara com a resolução de um soldado na linha de frente da batalha. Apertou o botão uma vez e esperou. Apertou de novo e, não conseguindo se conter, apertou uma terceira vez. Sua impaciência alertou o porteiro que veio em sua direção.

- Algum problema, senhor?

O tom e a postura dele eram ameaçadores. Gil sabia que teria que usar seus "métodos".

- Polícia de Las Vegas. - Respondeu ele, mostrando a Identidade Funcional. - Eu procuro a senhorita Sidle.

O recurso pareceu funcionar, já que a postura do porteiro imediatamente se transformou.

- Senhorita Sidle? Oh! Ela aprontou alguma coisa?

O tom dele era quase alcoviteiro agora. Grissom riu por dentro, mas não podia demonstrar seu divertimento. Então, se manteve firme.

- Questão sigilosa. Sabe onde ela está?

- No prédio ao lado, apartamento 602. Senhorita Carla. É uma festa de meninas, sabe, e...

Grissom se virou e rumou para o prédio ao lado, deixando o porteiro falar sozinho. Fofocas não interessavam. Sua missão era muito maior.

**24/12 – 23:20h**

Grissom parou na porta do apartamento 602 sem saber se prosseguia ou se saía correndo dali. Havia uma "festa de meninas" acontecendo e a idéia dos olhares em cima dele o assustava. Mas Sara estava ali. E ele a queria mais do que tudo, mais do que nunca. Seu dedo foi automaticamente até a campainha. Não havia volta!

Lá dentro, Carla se virou para a trás com a testa franzida. Todas as suas convidadas já estavam ali. Será que teria visitas inesperadas? Ela se levantou e ficou intrigada com o que viu ao abrir a porta. Um enorme homem com os grandes olhos azuis assustados como os de um menininho. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo. Uau! Que homem! Por que ele teria ido ali? Esta era a primeira questão a esclarecer. Mas ele falou primeiro:

- Boa noite. Carla, não é?

- Sim. - Ela respondeu ainda mais intrigada.

- Eu... Sara está?

- Depende de quem pergunta... - ela provocou enquanto o olhava maliciosa. Deus, que olhos eram aqueles!

- Sou o chefe dela.

- Gil Grissom?!? - Ela perguntou sem acreditar.

- É... - Foi a resposta vacilante dele.

- CACETE!

Ele não conseguiu conter a risada quando a espontânea amiga de Sara se virou de costas e gritou da porta:

- Sar, honey, tem alguém aqui que você vai a – do – rar receber!

Sara se levantou estranhando a empolgação da amiga e quase caiu para trás ao chegar à porta.

- Grissom! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Boa noite, Sara. A gente pode... conversar?

- Claro que ela pode! - Carla respondeu enquanto a empurrava para fora. - Foi um prazer... imenso, Sr. Grissom!

Ela bateu a porta e deixou os dois atônitos do lado de fora.

**24/12 – 23:30h**

- Singular sua amiga... - Começou Grissom tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Esta é uma palavra para descrever Carla! - Confirmou Sara enquanto se dava conta do patético da situação. Sua melhor amiga havia não só a empurrado para fora da casa como também deixado claro para Grissom que todas sabiam – e bem – quem ele era.

Ela manteve os olhos no chão, já que um súbito rubor havia tomado conta de sua face. Quando ele tocou seu ombro, ela se assustou.

- No que estava pensando, Sara?

- Uh... deixa para lá. O que você veio fazer aqui?

Gil suspirou, olhou para cima, como se a resposta estivesse escrita ali no teto, e então, oferecendo o braço, falou:

- Vamos lá embaixo comigo?

Ela apenas sorriu, se apoiou no braço dele e se deixou conduzir.

Embora aquele Grissom falante fosse uma novidade interessante – e engraçada – Sara precisava se sentar. Eles já haviam dado uma volta completa pelo quarteirão e seus pés, desacostumados ao salto oito, pediam por uma parada. Quando chegaram em frente ao prédio, ela sugeriu que se sentassem na calçada e assim foi feito.

- Seu porteiro podia trabalhar na TV Guide. Ele não perde na...

- Grissom! - Interrompeu ela. - Você não veio aqui para conhecer minhas amigas, nem para falar das estrelas, das mariposas noturnas, do efeito luminescente do neon, muito menos do meu porteiro.

Ele baixou os olhos e quando o silêncio começou a ficar constrangedor, risos e euforia e cantos tomaram o ar. Sara olhou para a janela do prédio em frente e viu as pessoas sorrindo e se abraçando. Então compreendeu que o relógio havia virado meia-noite, que era Natal e que ela estava com Grissom! Seria um sonho? Milagre de Natal?

- Eu vim aqui te entregar isso.

Ela se virou devagar para ele que lhe estendia um pacote. Ele o havia carregado por todo o percurso, mas ela não ousou perguntar do que se tratava. Curiosa, tomou o presente e desfez com cuidado o laço vermelho que envolvia o papel dourado. E lá dentro estava um exemplar do "Tratado de Entomologia Moderno", edição revista e atualizada. Ela olhou para ele um tanto intrigada e, quando foi incentivada a continuar, abriu a capa. Havia uma dedicatória que fez seu coração saltar:

_"Querida Sara,_

_este é meu livro predileto de Entomologia. É meu companheiro nas noites insones. Da última vez que o li, lembrei de você e de __suas__ noites insones. Ele é seu agora. E espero que te ajude tanto quanto me ajudou._

_Feliz Natal!_

_Gil_

Sara folheou o livro e as páginas levemente amassadas eram a prova de que ele realmente havia sido usado muitas vezes. Ela o pousou sobre as pernas e deu um abraço tão inesperado em Grissom que o deixou sem reação a princípio. Aos poucos ele relaxou e retribuiu, deslizando suas mãos suavemente pelas costas dela. Sara teve que respirar fundo para se conter. Deus, o toque dele era, era... inexplicável! Então eles se afastaram apenas o suficiente para se entreolhar, tomados por aquele momento mágico. Foi quando um assobio estridente quebrou o clima e os fez olhar para cima.

- Sar, honey! A festa chama!

A vontade de Sara era matar Carla! Se ela soubesse que a verdadeira festa estava acontecendo lá embaixo...

- Melhor eu te devolver para suas amigas. - Falou Grissom, desapontado.

- É. - Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder.

- Bem, é isso. Espero que goste do livro.

Sara olhou para os números brilhantes na porta e pensou se deveria ou não fazer o que estava em sua mente. Era noite de Natal! Que mal haveria? Então ela tomou o rosto dele com a mão e deu um demorado beijo em sua bochecha. Quando se afastou, ele abriu os olhos lentamente, como se estivesse saindo de uma experiência surreal.

- Obrigada, Griss. Feliz Natal! - Ela disse com o mais lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Feliz Natal, Sar! - Ele respondeu devagar, com os olhos cintilando.

Quando Sara fechou a porta, ele pode ouvir gritinhos e risadas seguidos por um _"psiu, ele ainda está la fora!"_ que o fez rir. Então ele deslizou até o carro, feliz como uma criança que ganhou o melhor presente de Natal!

**FIM**


End file.
